Mau pergi denganku?
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: ini buat memperingati hari ulang tahunnya Hinata (walau agak telat) yah pokoknya baca aja deh. warn: Kagehina slight Hinayacchi, OOC, alur kecepeten, typo bertebaran, dan hal absurd lainnya


Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Klub voli putra Karasuno sedang melakukan sesi latihan. Daichi masih suka marah-marah karena anak-anak nya susah diatur semua. Sugawara masih sering merasa khawatir saat Nishinoya melakukan rolling thunder nya. ' _Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang luka?'_ begitu pikirnya. Tsukishima masih setia dengan ke-asinannya. Entahlah, hanya Yamaguchi saja tahan di sampingnya. Kageyama dan Hinata malah sibuk berdebat tentang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk makan bakpao daging.

"Sudah Kubilang Kageyama! Bakpao daging itu paling enak dimakan waktu sore!"

"HAHHH?! DASAR BOGE! HINATA BOGE! Paling enak itu ya pas pagi hari bodoh!"

"Dan inilah perdebatan idak mutu hari ini. hey Ou-sama, mengalah lah sekali saja pada si pendek ini. oh aku lupa kalau harga dirimu terlalu tinggi," Tsukishima entah kenapa malah ikut ngerusuh. Dibarengi dengan kikikan geli dari Yamaguchi.

Hingga Yacchi menghampiri Daichi dengan terburu-buru dan membisikinya sesuatu. Sebenarnya saat itu Sugawara terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menuai pandangan bingung dari ACE kebanggaan super penakut dari Karasuno. Setelah beberapa saat, Daichi memanggil Hinata.

"OY Hinata!"

"Ya kapten!"

"Ini, antarkan dokumen ini ke runang kepala sekolah."

"Ehhh! Kenapa aku? Kan ada Yacchi-san dan Kiyoko-san."

"Aho!" Daichi memuluk kepala anak gagak kecilnya. "Mereka capek setelah bolak-balik dari gym ke gedung sekolah!"

"Ha-Hai Kapten!"

Dengan itu Hinata langsung kabur ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"YOSH MINNA! Kemarilah! Aku ada pengumuman penting."

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di tengah lapangan, memenuhi panggilan Daichi, sang kapten memasang tampang serius.

"Besok, tanggal 21 Juni adalah ulang tahun dari Hinata Shoyo. Dan kita harus memberinya kejutan!"

"Kenapa harus memberi si chibi itu kejutan?" ini dia, Tsukishima belum apa-apa sudah protes duluan.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membuat tim Karasuno kembali berjaya. Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah punya tim sungguhan kan saat SMP?" aura kebapak an dari Daichi menguar sempurna.

"Yahh kalau begitu kita harus belanja untuk mendekor gym ini. Biar aku dan Kiyoko yang belanja keperluan. Terus nanti ada yang jatah buat kue. Yang lainnya bisa bantu dekor, OK?" suara keibuan dari Sugawara serasa menyejukkan hati.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Ryu yang buat kuenya! Ayo Ryu, kita buat kue yng KABOOMM!" Nishinoya langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"YOSH NOYA-SAN!" Tanaka menjawab sambil melepas dan memutar bajunya. Sebelum kemudian berlari menyusul partner in crime nya.

Yang lain hanya menghela napas. Hingga suara Kiyoko terdengar kecil. Terkesan seperti orang bergumam.

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengalihkan perhatian Hinata-kun agar tidak masuk gym ini?"

"Ahh kalau itu kenapa tidak Yacchi saja?" Azumane menanggapi.

"Ehhhh! Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Oh benar juga! Yacchi suka Hinata kan? Kenapa tidak ajak saja dia kencan. Kau bisa semakin mendekatkan diri pada Hinata juga bisa memenuhi perintah tim untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Seperti satu tembakan, dua burung kena. Ya kan?" Daichi berusaha memberi wejangan pada anak gadisnya yang kini wajahnya memerah seperti tersiram cat.

Dan entah karena alasan apa, pasangan combi Hinata –Kageyama—terlihat menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dan Sugawara melihatnya. Ia merasa sayang dengan gagak pemarah ini. pasalnya, Kageyama lah adik kelas yang bakal menggantikan posisi setter utama. ' _Apa Kageyama suka dengan Yacchi-san? Dan tidak rela kalau ia berjalan berdua dengan Hinata?'_ tapi pikiran Sugawara meleset tatkala Raja Lapangan itu bersuara.

"Hinata itu orang bodoh. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah voli. Selain itu tidak mungkin. Jadi langkah yang tepat adalah aku. Seharusnya akulah yang bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Hinata."

' _Oh? Jadi begitu ya?'_ Sugawara tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Kageyama saja? Ia ahli dalam voli." Sugawara berusaha mendukung putra sayangnya.

"Ya kau benar Suga-san. Karena Ou-sama hanya pintar soal voli saja." Tsukishima ikut berkomentar. Yang langsung mendapat jitakan cinta dari sang mama. Tidak sopan katanya.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau dengan Yacchi-san saja? Biar dia bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Hinata?" Daichi malah mendukung Hinata dengan Yacchi.

' _Jadi gitu? OK! Dasar suami nggak peka! Itu kasihan si Kageyama, dia duluan yang kenal dengan Hinata dan sampai sekarang hubungan mereka nggak maju-maju! Kalau kencannya dengan Yacchi-san, yang ada malah Hinata terus-terusan menguap. Lupakah kamu wahai suami sayangku! Hinata itu satu paket sama Kageyama! Kayak kunci ama gembok dan ayam kremes sama sambelnya!'_

Sugawara mulai mengeluarkan aura suram yang mana sedikit membuat anak-anak Karasuno merinding ketakutan. _'Ha! Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya! Siapa yang Hinata pilih, Yacchi atau Kageyama. Aku bertaruh akan memanjangkan rambutku bila Kageyama kalah.'_ Setter cantik itu mulai tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa tidak kencan bertiga saja? Kageyama bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hinata secara penuh dan Yacchi-san bisa melakukan pendekatan (walau tidak akan kubiarkan khukhukhu)"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu Suga?"

Sial bagi Daichi, karena sahabat-istri- nya itu malah melengos pergi sambil menyeret Kiyoko dengan alasan mau belanja.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di depan stasiun sudah berkumpul Hinata, Yacchi, dan Kageyama. Mereka sepakat mau melakukan jalan santai saja. Yacchi sudah siap rencana mau apa hari ini. jadi ia dengan sedikit panik mengajak Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-kun! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi tempat bermain?"

"Ok"

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga. Berdiri gemetar mengantri tiket roller coaster. Katanya sih mereka mau sama-sama menantang adrenalin. Tempat duduknya berpasangan. Dua-dua. Hinata sudah duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Saat Kageyama mau melangkahkan kakinya, ia dikejutkan oleh derap langkah dari Yacchi yang berlari mendahuluinya dan segera duduk di samping pujaan hati. Menghela napas, Kageyama lalu memilih untuk duduk di baris belakang bersama seorang perempuan cantik.

"Oh? Halo?" perempuan itu menyapa.

Dan Kageyama melakukan scaning cepat. Gadis itu berambut coklat ikal yang diikat satu. Pakaiannya terlihat manis. "Hai juga." Balas Kageyama.

"Aku Hakumei. Kau siapa? Apa kau datang sendirian juga?"

"Aku Kageyama. Aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama _sahabat_ dan temanku. Kurasa aku harus sedikit memberi ruang pada mereka."

"Kalau begitu agar kau tidak jadi obat nyamuk, aku ikut kau saja ya? Aku datang sendirian di sini."

"Baiklah." Kageyama hanya menjawab lesu.

.

.

Turun dari roller coaster, Hinata dan Yacchi sudah duduk menenangkan diri di bawah pohon. Berdua. Dan itu membuat hati Kageyama sedikit sakit. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menarik tangan Hakumei. Dan pergi menghampiri Hinata.

"Ah Kageya-maa... siapa gadis itu?" Hinata berntanya bingung.

"Halo, aku Hakumei. Dan aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia boge!" Kageyama memotong perkataan gadis itu. Sedikit meremat tangannya.

Selanjutnya acara jalan-jalan di taman bermain terasa hambar. Atmosfernya pun berat. Kageyama yang lebih banyak diam dan sedikit-sedikit meremat tangan Hakumei. Dan Hinata yang terus-terusan tersenyum sampai pipinya kaku. Karena ia _tidak menyukai ini_. Hinata harus tersenyum saat Yacchi berusaha bermanja padanya, seperti sengaja menggandeng tangan Hinata atau memeluk tubuh laki-laki oranye itu.

Saat mereka berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Hakumei menyeret Kageyama keluar.

"Cepat katakan sesuatu Kageyama!"

"Apa maksudmu Hakumei-san?"

"Kau tahu? Aku ini Sugawara Koushi tahu! Aku sengaja membuntutimu. Aku ingin lihat kau mengajak Hinata bersenang-senang. Tapi apa! Yang aku lihat malah kau sudah menyerah duluan dan membiarkan Yacchi-san memonopoli gebetanmu!"

"KALAU BEGITU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!"

Sugawara kaget lantaran Kageyama bereriak padanya. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ia memeluk lembut adik kelasnya itu. Mengelus pelan surai hitamnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Suga-san?" Kageyama menangis dalam pelukan senpai nya.

Dan adegan itu cukup menarik banyak perhatian. Karena lihat saja, dua orang remaja saling berpelukan di depan restoran cepat saji. Hinata bahkan memperhatikannya. Dan dia akui kalau ia benci itu.

"Ajak dia ke tempat yang paling kau sukai. Coba ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya." Sugawara menasehati layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Selanjutnya Kageyama masuk ke dalam. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata ia bicara "Hinata, mau pergi berdua saja denganku?". Suara milik setter jenius itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Ok." Hanya itu yang mampu Hinata ucapkan.

"Aku ikut!", dan Yacchi dengan panik bersuara,

"Sebaiknya kau biarkan mereka berdua young lady," Hakumei membuka suara dengan nada tajam.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Kau sudah cukup memonopoli Hinata! Lagipula ini bukan kencan khusus kau dan bocah oranye itu! Biarkan kedua sahabat itu mendapat waktu mereka sendiri!"

"Hakumei-san benar Yacchi." Kageyama kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Tapi aku sengaja merancang kencan ini! Lagi pula kenapa Sugawara-san harus meminta Kageyama-kun ikut?! Semuanya sudah setuju untuk membiarkanku memdekati Hinata-kun, karena aku menyukainya! Kenapa kau dan Sugawara-san tidak menyukainya?!" Yacchi kalap. Ia mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan. Dan dapat dilihat kalau Hakumei-Sugawara- terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan emosi.

"Ka-kau menyukaiku?" Hinata malah berkomentar bingung.

"Hinata... mau pergi sekarang?" Kageyama menginterupsi. Sambil berlalu pergi. Membuat Hinata panik dan segera menyusulnya.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana Kagayema?" Hinata kembali mengoceh. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Istana Aoba."

"Eh? Istana Aoba? Bukankah sudah runtuh ya?"

"Kita sampai."

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan puing-puing istana yang dulunya indah.

"Aku suka tempat ini. Suasana di sini membuatku tenang."

"Kenapa? Lagi pula ini hanya tinggal puing kan? Kageyama, ayo kembali. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan Yacchi-san sesaat setelah ia mengakui perasaannya."

Angin berembus sedikit kencang. Dan entah ada hal lucu apa, Kageyama tertawa kencang namun kental dengan rasa hambar. Hambar yang begitu memuakkan.

"Ya! Tentu saja kau akan kembali ke sana. Aku tahu kalau aku ini hanya manusia bodoh yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada pemuda sepertimu!"

"A-apa maksudmu Kageyama?" Hinata akui ia takut melihat Kageyama yang seperti itu.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta! Sejak pertemuan kita di pertandingan SMP. Aku terus mencarimu. Dan itu adalah alasan utama aku mau masuk ke Karasuno!" Kageyama kembali menggerang frustasi.

"Ahh sudahlah! Cepat pergi dan temui pacarmu! Dan tolong kau lupakan saja omonganku tadi. Aku mau di sini dulu. Sungguh istana yang _indah_." Kageyama langsung mendudukkan diri di tanah. Mengeluarkan earphone hitamnya dan menyalakan sebuah lagu cadas. Membuatnya tak bisa mendengar suara apapun di luar musiknya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu, mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia memang berharap mendapatkan pacar saat SMA. Dan Yacchi adalah perempuan yang manis. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih suka bersama Kageyama.

Hinata lalu maju ke hadapan Kageyama. Berteriak. Namun tak didengar tentu saja. Hinata berjongkok, mengecup singkat pemuda galak tersebut. Kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya. Mengatakan sesuatu entah apa. Kageyama berusaha membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Da... i... su-ki?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Yang selajutnya terjadi adalah dua remaja itu bergulingan di depan reruntuhan Istana Aoba. Tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang mengawasi.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau mereka itu saling mencintai Yacchi-san?" Sugawara-yang sudah melepas atribut Hakumei nya- berceletuk ringan.

"Sepertinya, aku kalah duluan ya?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Whoaa ini aja author nggak nyangka bakal jadi kayak begini lho... yah selamat ulang tahun ya Hinata Shoyo-chan... walau sebenarnya agak telat hehehe/digaplok/**

 **Dan apa apan ini! itu kenapa si Kageyama Rika buat jadi sok mellow begitu coba!**

 **Ah au lah yang penting ini fic selesai kan?/Dibakar/**

 **Dan aku mau minta maaf sama Akisame Hakumei (Editor Rika) karena pinjam namanya yhaaaa. /digiles Haku-chan/**

.

.

Omake

Sorenya Kageyama membawa Hinata ke gym. Di sana Hinata sangat terkejut karena teman-temannya ternyata tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bahkan mendapat kado dari semua anggota. Tapi tentu saja kado yang paling ia suka adalah dari Kageyama. Karena pemuda itu memberikan hatinya untuk dia seorang.

.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Kiyoko menghampiri Sugawara yang tengah bercanda dengan Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

"Kau tadi ke mana saja?"

"Oh aku? Sepertinya aku tidak akan memberi tahumu. Hehehe."


End file.
